


White Wings Approaching Silently

by Melian12



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Alternative ending of LotRThe battle for Middle-earth is over, the Men of the West are defeated.Last thoughts of a defeated hero





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wondered what could have happened...  
> And this is my result  
> Enjoy it ;)
> 
> Comments? Kudos?

The darkness descended upon the battlefield.

  
A single snowflake silently fell down and rested for a few seconds on his cool cheek.

  
He could feel a stirring next to him. A cool hand touched his blood-stained hair and found its way to his dirty, snow-covered face. His frozen lips claimed one last, desperate kiss and he could feel the breath leaving the man who had held tight to his hand for the last few hours.

  
A desperate moan escaped his mouth. For years they had spent every single moment of their lives together. And now he was gone.

  
A single tear left his shut eyes and ran down his cold, motionless face. “Better to be dead than enslaved, my love,” he whispered despite the other not being able to hear him anymore. His silent voice fled into the empty night and flew up to the stars, unheard by no living soul.

  
Legolas opened his eyes and his last gaze caught the beauty of the thousands of Elbereth’s stars. The raging pain in his chest suddenly ebbed away. He felt peace sinking down into his mind; his thoughts finally rested.

  
But In this lonely moment a little smile twinkled on his blood-covered lips. Arda was lost, this he knew for certain. Though they had tried everything they could have thought of. He and Aragorn had fought until the very end against the darkness, but it had all been in vain. The shadow would rule over Middle-earth for ages, if not the Valar would do something to stop it. But that was no more of his business. His story was ending, here and now. It was over.

  
And despite all this, he felt not ashamed or even sorry. There was so much he had had in his life, sunlight, joy, love. The loss of all this had hurt the more he had thought of it. But now his whole mind was filled with gratitude for the precious days filled with sun, warmth and especially the love they had been able to share.

  
As the darkness took him, a last image of the man he was still holding tight to his wounded chest came to his mind. Aragorn’s beautiful face slowly dimmed.

  
Then he saw a pair of white wings approaching silently. They did not stir the cold night air and made no noise, only enwrapped him in their calming warmth and bore him away.


End file.
